HAY FINAL FELIZ CUANDO EL TIEMPO DESAPARECE
by Kath-2H.D
Summary: Este es un fic crossover de Alice in Wonderland 2010XEdward ScissorHand;Ambos sabían que su amor nunca podría ser, que era imposible, pero ambos encontraron curiosamente un agujero en el suelo, de allí surgieron los problemas, encontrándose con la Campeona de Wonderland y Un sombrerero Loco provocando así malos entendidos y conflictos con estos dos.N/A: vamos denle una oportunidad


Hola a todos!...he aquí he traído un nuevo proyecto, un nuevo fic, este fic fue lo que ha cambiado mi vida y me abrió los ojos de lo que es un fic en realidad….pero en fin…..este fic me vino a la mente después de divagar en las películas del SR. Tim y Depp han hecho divague mucho hasta que llegue a Edward Scissorshands Y pensé en lo triste que fue esa historia para mí, pues en todas las películas que queremos que alguna pareja se quede junta, esta si tiene la oportunidad de estar junta, pues ejemplo: Alicia tuvo la oportunidad que se quedara, pero la zopenca de Alicia no quiso. Pero en El joven manos de tijeras es distinto, pues Kim sabía que no se podía estar con Edward, porque quizá si pasaba toda su vida con él, y luego moría, sabía que él no soportaría ya no tenerla a su lado, es por eso que ella no quería envejecer y morir para luego dejar a Edward solo, sabía que era mejor dejarlo vivir como hasta ahora..….pero luego pensé que en la misma situación estaba Alicia y Tarrant….pero con la diferencia que ella no envejecería nunca si permanecía en Infratierra toda la vida….entonces pensé en un crossover…y que tal he aquí y sin más ni menos los dejo con el….

**Inicio….**

**_K_**

Ella estaba destrozada sabía que con la decisión que había tomado solo lo hizo por dos cosas: la primera era: para que Edward no callera en manos de de sus vecinos, quienes a toda costa querían acabar con él. La segunda era más personal, pues lo había hecho porque no podía estar todo el tiempo con él, sabía que ella a pesar de que quería estar con él no podía, pues el no envejecía nunca pero sin embargo ella sí, sabía que después de pasar toda su vida con Edward moriría y él no se acostumbraría a estar solo, sin ella y quizá comentaría alguna locura en contra de él con sus propias tijeras. Lo sabía, por eso ella con todo el dolor en su corazón decidió esta horrible decisión.

Pero aun así la tristeza la invadía, nunca la dejaba, quería ir a ver a Edward, saber que estaba bien, pero no podía, su madre estaba preocupada por ella, pues había tenido un cambio repentino en su comportamiento, siempre se aislaba, en ciertas veces la escuchaba llorar, a veces no comía, entre otros cambios. Su madre estaba preocupada por ese comportamiento que tenía su hija, trato de llevarla con un psicólogo pero ella se negó rotundamente, lo siguiente que pensó era que la mandara de viaje así se distraería un poco, eso sería bueno pues después de 3 meses de sufrir ella debería de tener un descanso.

Toco la puerta de su habitación…

-Kim, ¿estás despierta?-pregunto

Ella con mucho pesar contesto a su madre

-sí, si lo estoy

-¿podría entrar?

Ella lo pensó un momento

-sí, pasa

-hija, esto no puede seguir así, debes dejar de pensar en Él

-pero mamá no puedo, me preocupa como este, que tal si se siente solo

-lo sé yo también lo extraño y me preocupo por él y después que me contaste, lo que en realidad paso y que no quiso lastimar a tu hermano, yo te creo, sé que el corazón de Edward no conoce la maldad, sé que las únicas palabras que él conoce es la bondad, la inocencia y el AMOR y te prometo que nunca diré que Edward sigue vivo, será nuestro secreto-cuando ella dijo la palabra amor Kim se ruborizo, pues su madre le había mirado ante tal palabra.

-pero mamá, yo que puedo hacer para no sentirme triste-Kim ya se estaba cansando de esta situación, ya no quería estar triste.

-bueno que te parece si te despejar un poco de todo esto y tus preocupaciones y te vas de viaje.

Ella lo pensó, tal vez su madre tenía razón, tal vez necesitaba despejarse un poco y dejar de ver el mismo panorama para poder ver otros.

-creo que tienes razón….. ¿Y?, ¿irían ustedes?-dijo con un deje de decepción.

Su madre lo noto y sonrió, ella sabía que lo que Kim necesitaba ahora, era estar sola.

-no…..pero si quieres que vayamos ento…..

-no, no así está bien-dijo sonriendo

-y entonces a donde dicta tu corazón ir

-mmmm, no lo se

-¿Francia?

-no

-¿México?

-tal vez…...Pero no

-ahhhh, ¿Qué te parece Londres?, allí tengo a unos amigos que te podrían dar hospedaje.

-enserio mamá

-sí, ¿entonces, iras?

Frunció el ceño y finalmente hablo-sí, iré, siempre he querido conoces Londres.

**Hace u siglos atrás….**

(N/A. es que no se bien en qué siglo esta Alicia…yo creo que a poray de los 1800 y tanto….hehehe perdón por mi ignorancia)

**_A_**

Una chica de cabellos rubios veía el mar en un barco mercante, su sueño y el de su padre de expandir rutas comerciales asta china se había logrado, había sido un éxito, los chinos los habían recibido muy bien y ella Alicia Kingsley, no había desaprovechado su visita a china pues, compro varias cosas que le gustaron al paso que iba conociendo a china, ella a pesar de ser una empresaria aprendiz le había gustado mucho ir a china pues, la mayoría de las cosas que Lord Ascott le enseñaba eran interesantes, pero eso ya había quedado atrás pues ahora estaba de regreso a Londres con un solo objetivo,

Regresar a Wonderland, su verdadero hogar, estaba tan ansiosa de regresar a ver a su madre, hermana y debajo de sus pies también quería ver a muchas personas como la reina Mirana, a sonriente, a los gemelos Tweedledee y Tweedledum, a Mallymkum, a Mctwisp, Thackery, y Bayard, a su Bandersnatch...pero sobre todo ella quería ver a alguien en especial….una persona capaz de hacer latir su corazón como loco…..bueno ya de por sí está loco su corazón…pero esta persona lo volvía más loco aun, un persona poseedora de los más hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que jamás en su vida había visto, fabricador de los mejores sombreros de toda Infratierra, el mejor anfitrión de las fiestas de TE y ahora dueño de su corazón

**Flash back….**

_-¿Podrías quedarte?_

_Ella tapo el frasquito que tenía contra sus labios y luego se dio la vuelta.._

_-es una loca idea, una loca magnifica y genial idea…..pero no puedo, tengo preguntas que responder y asuntos que resolver._

_Al sombrerero se le descompuso el rostro para formar una expresión de tristeza pura._

_Entonces bebió el contenido color violáceo que el pequeño frasco contenía, Tarrant vio como ella se bebía la sangre del Jabberwocky y se resignó a cuál fue la decisión de Alicia._

_-te extrañare cuando vuelva_

_-Te vas a olvidar de mí-dijo resoplado_

_-no te olvidare jamás te olvidaría-se quedaron en silencio un momento-oye, ¿en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?-ella pregunto_

_-La verdad no tengo idea-dijo resoplando y soltando una leve sonrisa_

_Ella también sonrió y se miraron y luego él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo._

_-Viaje bueno, Alicia_

_Y ella desapareció….._

…

_Se levantó agitada de la cama, estaba sudando, coloco sus manos en su rostro y trato de calmarse…..._

_Desde que se fue del país de las maravillas…..todas las noches había tenido el mismo perturbador sueño…..ese donde ella se despedía de Tarrant y veía sus ojos verdes ahora cristalinos…no la dejaba en paz ahora ese sueño siempre ocupaba su mente, Tarrant siempre estaba allí no la dejaba, ni de día ni de noche pues en la noche soñaba con él y en el día solo pensaba en el sombrerero, en volver a verlo, tomar el TE con él, ver sus ojos, abrazarlo y saber que se siente besar sus labios_

_¿Besar sus labios?_-_ella siempre se preguntaba por qué quería hacer eso…pero ese pasamiento era indescriptible…lo que más quería en el mundo era estar con él._

_Después de mucho tiempo de meditar en su camarote día tras día se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él sombrerero de Wonderland, hasta llegar al punto de que creyó ver al sombrerero en el barco._

_Si, Alicia Kingsley, de Londres, campeona de todo Infratierra, estaba enamorada de Tarrant Hightopp ultimo del clan Hightopp sombrerero de la Reina Mirana y como 2 días de la reina roja y el mejor fabricador de sombreros de todos los tiempos._

_Esa fue la última cosa que debió de decir para confirmar que si estaba enamorada de Tarrant, el sombrerero._

_Fin del flash back…_

La brisa del agua salada golpeaba suavemente sus rosadas mejillas, Alicia esperaba ansiosa tocar el puerto de Londres se situó en la punta de la proa del barco y vio como poco a poco las puntas de los techos de los edificios de más grandes de Londres iban apareciendo, ya estaban cerca del puerto, ya se podía sentir el aroma de Londres. Por fon el barco se detuvo y los marineros comenzaron a bajar la carga, Alicia pudo ver a su medre y hermana esperándola y saludándola. Pronto como la puerta del barco se abrió Alicia salió corriendo para encontrarse con ellas.

-madre, madre, Margaret

Cuando por fin bajo…las vio y luego las abrazo

-Madre, Margaret, las extrañe tanto

-yo también-ellas dijeron al unisonó y con eso las tres mujeres sonrieron.

-Alicia mira cómo has crecido-dijo Margaret viendo el cuerpo de su hermana

-ven hija vamos a casa de tu hermana

-¿Por qué a casa de Margaret?

-porque como me sentía sola en nuestra gran casa…me mude en casa de Margaret

-¿y Lowell lo aprueba?

-Claro, desde que te fuiste, él se comporta mejor… ¿no sé porque?-comento Margaret

Alicia solo sonrió al recordar la amenaza que le dijo a Lowell

-pero quiero ir a casa para tomar una ducha y cambiarme el vestido

-creo que tienes razón Alicia-dijo su madre

-entonces, bien, porque no vamos a la mansión-dijo Margaret

-magnifico-dijo contenta Alicia de volver a su hogar de infancia

Así se subieron a al carruaje sin antes decir a sus sirvientes que llevaran a su casa todo su equipaje.

**_T (S)_**

_Aún recuerdo su hermoso rostro, su preciosa sonrisa frente a mí, sus ojos color miel mirándome, sus sedosos cabellos rubios, su piel pálida y cremosa_

_¿Por qué la pienso tanto?, ¿Qué ha cambiado?, ¿habrá cambiado algo en ella o en mí? o ¿en ambos?, si quizá, pero…...… ¿qué cambio?_

_¿Qué ha cambiado en ella?….. ¿Qué ha cambiado en mí?…. ¿quizá en ella lo sé, pero en mí, que cambio?_

_Ella ha cambiado mucho desde que vino la primera vez que vino a Wonderland….¿en qué?...es fácil….._

_Era una chiquilla muy bonita cuando vino, con los cabellos lacios pero aun así rubios, era mucho más bajita que me daba en la cintura, tenía un lindo vestidito de niña, era más inocente, tenía la carita más aniñada, era más infantil, muy Muchosa, me saca de quicio cuando Mallymkum nos quiso contar las historia de las hermanitas que Vivian en el pozo de melaza….era muy preguntona….y descortés cuando no fue invitada a la fiesta del TE y más cuando se fue sin despedirse..…pero bueno en eso yo tuve la culpa por portarme muy, muy mal con ella, pues pensé que …..Bueno no sé porque lo hice estoy loco y actuó mal a veces…pero lo que distinguía de ella es que era muy traviesa y muy curiosa_

_¿Cómo es ahora?...también es fácil…._

_Cuando volvió cambiaron muchas cosas en ella:_

_Dejo de ser una chiquilla bonita, para convertirse en una jovencita hermosa, sus cabellos lacios, se ondularon pero eso si nunca perdieron ese color rubio, en lo demás no ha cambiado…solo que cuando volvió ya no tenía su Muchosidad….PERO yo le ayude a encontrarla de nuevo…..aaaaahhhhh se me olvidaba…..si también ha cambiado respecto a la estatura…ya no esta tan bajita pues ahora ya no me llega en la cintura, ahora solo está a unos 12 o 14 o más centímetros para que me alcance….esta apta para poder darle un beso_

_¿Besar a Alicia?, ¿Cómo amigos o qué?_

_Pero. Bueno apuesto a que ella ha cambiado mucho bueno lo sabré si algún día vuelve….ojala ella vuelva….no quiero que ella esté lejos de mí, el solo hecho de pensar que estoy solo, si ella a mi lado me enferma….quiero tenerla cerca, quiero sentir su cabello entre mis dedos, quiero sentir sus mejillas entre mis palmas, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos y quiero besarla, en las mejilla, en la frente y en los labios….decirle que no quiero que se vaya, que se quede conmigo para siempre…eso mismo quise hacer cuando ella se fue y me dejo con esta soledad que no aguanto y que me carcome el alma y la poca cordura que me queda, ya no puedo…..no puedo estar lejos de ella ahora que siento esto por ella…..ya no puedo estar separado de ella desde que supe que….LA AMO_

**_Flash back….._**

_-sombrerero, ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto Mirana desde una banca en el jardín_

_El sombrerero estaba muy pensativo…y cabizbajo…en sus ojos se podía ver tristeza pura, esa tristeza que no abandono sus ojos desde que Alicia se fue._

_-no….estoy bien-dijo en ese tono tan lindo que solo él puede decir y saliendo de su ensimismamiento_

_-¿estás seguro?-dijo Mirana en un pregunta_

_Tarrant solo asintió con la cabeza_

_-yo creo que no, ¿porque no me cuentas lo que acongoja tu corazón, querido sombrerero?_

_El la volvió a mirar y con un suspiro hablo_

_-no dejo de pensar en Alicia, mi reina_

_-¿y por qué?-sabiendo ella a que rumbo llevaban los sentimientos de Tarrant, porque ella sabía que él era sincero y que no sabía que le pasaba, porque después de todo era un poco inocente._

_-bueno, no dejo de pensar en ella y en que ha cambiado en ella y en mi_

_-¿Qué ha cambiado en ella, querido?_

_-bueno, ya sabe, que ahora ya no es una niña linda, sino en una joven hermosa….y que tiene unos hermosos ojos y también su cabello y su piel y su estatura y su lindo cuerpo y su vestido y su…._

_-¡SOMBRERERO!...ya se a lo que te refieres_

_-lo siento_

_-no hay por qué disculparse….pero entonces, ¿Qué ha cambiado en ti?_

_-ese es el problema no sé qué me pasa_

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-bueno, mi reina, usted entiende…que-que, yo-yo…..pienso mucho en Alicia, y en que ha cambiado en ella y bueno ya le dije que ha cambiado en ella….y me aturde….y no me deja dormir….sueño con ella y quiero saber que pasa conmigo….¿estoy enfermo, reina Mirana?_

_-no sombrerero…pero dime una cosa…..¿cómo vez a Alicia?_

_-que como la veo….pues con los ojos_

_-no Tarrant, ¿digo que como describe tu corazón que es ella para tu opinión?_

_-ella, ella es, es muy hermosa, linda, preciosa, grandiosa, simpática, amable, valiente, muy guapa, gentil, bella, delicada, frágil, preguntona, curiosa, traviesa, loca, Muchosa, sin igual, fantástica, maravillosa, mages…_

_-TARRANT….ya entendí_

_Se quedó en silencio un momento-entonces ¿si estoy enfermo?_

_-si consideras, el amor una enfermedad…si estás enfermo de amor_

_-¿amor?, ¿Cómo amigos, verdad?_

_-no Tarrant…..en otros términos…..estas enamorado de Alicia_

_-¿enamorado de Alicia?, ¿estoy enamorado de Alicia?_

_-si Tarrant, tu estás enamorado…quizá se te hace raro porque nunca has estado enamorado, pero lo estas.-dijo Mirana sonriendo y Tarrant sonrió también._

_-sí, estoy, estoy….ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ALICIA._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK…._**

**_E_**

Él estaba como siempre en el ático de la gran mansión, no estaba haciendo esculturas de hielo, pues aun no era invierno, en las demás estaciones del año se aburría mucho por no poder hacer sus esculturas de hielo, pues aparte que le gustaba hacerlas, sabía que toda la escarcha la hacía para alguien en especial. Era verano y tenía que buscar algo en que entretenerse, porque después de conocer e interactuar con personas, era muy aburrido estar solo, después de saber que era platicar ya nada era igual, ya nada era igual desde que conoció a Kim, esa linda niña que hacía que por alguna razón desconocida su corazón latiera más fuerte y diera un vuelco.

Edward constantemente se preguntaba qué había pasado con Kim.

_¿Ella estará bien?, ¿su familia me odiara?, ¿Qué mal hice para que todos me trataran así?...sé que mate a su novio, pero fue para defenderla….yo no quise matarlo…..yo no soy malo, no lo soy….simplemente lo hice para defenderla….no soy malo….pero que puedo hacer no puedo demostrar mi inocencia….me creen un monstruo agresivo…pero yo no soy malo….mi padre me enseño a no ser malo…pero….que puedo hacer, solo puedo estar aquí encerrado en la casa de mi padre…..en estos momentos como me gustaría que mi padre o Kim estuvieran conmigo._

_Kim es la única que me entiende, ella me salvo para que no me mataran, ella es buena, ella me quiere, es mi amiga y yo la quiero y ella me quiere, pero no puedo buscarla, quiero mucho a la pequeña Kim, pero ¿ella me querrá a mi?_

_Yo la quiero mucho y siempre la querré, siempre la esperare, con muchos árboles con diferentes figuras, y en invierno le diré cuanto la quiero, haciendo para ella neviscas y esto quiere decir que si en invierno la nieve continua, es porque aún me acuerdo de ella y su regalo de navidad y el día que no nevé en invierno es porque algo me ha pasado porque yo…Edward Scissorshands…...jamás de los jamases….me olvidare de ti…..pequeña Kim._

Son cuatro personajes, cuatro corazones, 2 situaciones y un conflicto… ¿Cómo se desenlazara?...solo el destino lo sabe.

**Continuara…**

Hola de nuevo….. ¿Les gusto el comienzo de este fic?

Como ya vieron esto es un crossover por lo tanto debería ir en la sección de crossovers, pues si, lo está, pero una amiga me dijo, _tu fin está muy bueno, pero los lectores no lo leen porque casi no entran en los crossovers, _así que me recomendó subir el primer cap. En Alice in wonderland 2010, para que más personas puedan disfrutarla, pues muchos desconocen que esta rara historia existe….pues bien los otros dos caps. Están en la sección de crossovers de Alice 2010 x Edward scissorhands.

Si les gusto díganmelo…digan todo acepto de todo como críticas constructivas…o mejoras para este fic….lo que sea es bien recibido.

Bueno son decir más los dejo…hasta la próxima actualización…XD


End file.
